Muérdago
by Canulita Pech
Summary: Pequeña aportación para "Las Posadas Terrytanas". Espero que sea de su agrado.


**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA A LA ORIGINAL**

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Mientras estoy en mi estudio, terminando de escribir el guion de mi última obra de teatro, puedo escuchar las risas de mis hijos, quienes están con su madre decorando el árbol de navidad.

Reconozco que en mi juventud nunca fui muy devoto a este tipo de celebraciones, tal vez porque crecí en un ambiente frío, hostil, que distaba mucho de lo que, se suponía, tendía que ser un hogar amoroso.

Pero desde que Candy llegó a mi vida, todo fue muy diferente; con mi esposa aprendí lo que era pasar esas fiestas en familia, compartiendo lo mucho o lo poco que la vida nos fuera brindando y disfrutando del verdadero espíritu de la Navidad.

\- Amor, ¿puedes bajar los arreglos navideños que están en el ático? – Me grita mi esposa desde la estancia.

\- Claro, enseguida te los llevo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me dirijo hacia aquella parte de la casa que utilizamos como bodega, para buscar los adornos que mi pecosa necesita. Al esculcar entre ese montón de cajas apiladas y baúles polvorientos, me encuentro con un viejo tesoro que creía perdido: Una hoja de muérdago.

Es inevitable que una enorme sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro al recordar la historia de esa pequeña planta y es que fue gracias a ella que Candy y yo afianzamos nuestra relación. Todo inició en un día nevado como hoy, pero de hace más de quince años, cuando los dos aún estudiábamos en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Esa mañana, al salir al balcón, me sorprendí al descubrir que todo el bosque estaba cubierto de nieve y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un inmenso deseo de ir a la falsa colina de Pony me invadiera por completo; tal vez porque intuía que ella estaría ahí. Y así fue.

Como era de esperarse, esa mona pecosa me recibió arrojándome una bola de nieve que dio justo en medio de mis cejas y a pesar de que intenté regresarle la afrenta, ella fue mucho más hábil que yo y logró esquivar cada uno de mis proyectiles.

Los dos tuvimos que interrumpir nuestros juegos infantiles cuando descubrimos que un par de monjas se acercaban peligrosamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos y luego de escondernos por unos segundos en las copas de un árbol, volvimos a la seguridad del piso.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – Murmuró ella, volteando alrededor para cerciorarse de que no anduviera nadie más por ahí

Y es que después de la trampa que nos tendió Eliza, con la cual casi logró que nos expulsaran, Candy y yo empezamos a tomarnos muy en serio eso de cuidarnos las espaldas.

\- Sí, demasiado – Le respondí, dándole un último vistazo a los alrededores.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad?

\- Mmm… No lo sé, tal vez pase esa fecha en Escocia.

\- ¿Solo?

\- Es probable.

\- Ven conmigo al hogar de Pony – Me dijo ella y por un instante creí que estaba bromeando – _Sí, al igual que bromeo conmigo aquel día en Escocia, cuando le pedí que me diera un beso –_ Pero al ver que en sus labios no se vislumbraba ninguna sonrisa, entendí que Candy estaba hablando muy en serio.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? – Me preguntó, examinando mi rostro con esos enormes ojos verdes que tanto adoro.

\- No realmente…

Y era verdad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en Navidad. Sí me quedaba en Londres con mi padre, iba a tener que pasar la Noche Buena en el castillo de Los Grandchester, viendo la horrenda cara de cerdo de mi madrastra y tragándome cada uno de esos comentarios soeces que ella solía hacer contra mi persona.

La opción de pasar las fiestas navideñas con mi madre había quedado descartada unas semanas atrás, cuando recibí su última carta en donde me explicaba que estaría de gira en esas fechas y que no regresaría a Nueva York en varios meses.

Así que si lo pensaba seriamente, la idea de Candy no parecía tan descabellada.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mostrarte el lugar en donde yo crecí... – Añadió, dedicándome una mirada fugaz, al mismo tiempo que sus inquieras manos jugaban con la nieve que yacía debajo de nosotros y cuando ella terminó de pronunciar la última palabra de aquella oración, pude ver que sus ojos se habían encendido con un brillo especial que hubiera sido capaz de iluminar todo el bosque.

En ese preciso instante comprendí que estaba perdido y que no podría negarme a sus deseos.

\- Está bien, ya que insistes tanto, iré contigo a América – Murmuré, fingiendo indiferencia. Indiferencia que murió cuando una radiante sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios, acaparando toda mi atención y matando el último rastro de duda que aún quedaba dentro de mí.

Después de eso, Candy comenzó a parlotear un montón de cosas sin sentido acerca de sus madres, los niños y de un tal "padre árbol"; y luego, sin decir una sola palabra, se levantó del piso y se echó a caminar hacia los dormitorios, hablando sola.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras la veía alejarse y una vez que su silueta se perdió en el horizonte, decidí regresar a mi habitación para empezar a hacer mis maletas; pues faltaba muy poco tiempo para que dieran inicio las vacaciones de invierno.

Solo un par de días después, yo me encontraba en el muelle con Candy – _Bueno, con Candy y su pandilla –_ Rumbo a América.

Nuestra travesía en barco fue "todo", menos lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Y es que yo tenía la certeza de que esos días sin supervisión iban a servir para demostrarle mis sentimientos a esa pequeña monita que me volvía completamente loco; pero para mi mala suerte, sus primos no la dejaron sola ni un segundo y su pelinegra amiga se la pasó pegada a ella como si fuera una lapa.

Pero tengo que admitir que no todo fue tan malo, y es que ese viaje también tuvo sus momentos divertidos; como cuando Neal casi se cae al mar por estarse asomando por la borda, quedando colgado de una de las sogas por casi una hora en lo que lo rescataban de su cruel destino.

O mejor aún, cuando Stear llevó al salón principal ese Papá Noel que construyó una noche antes y que, según él, se encargaría de darle sus regalos a todos los presentes; pero que al final terminó explotando, haciendo que todos: señoras, señores, señoritas y niños, salieran huyendo despavoridos del lugar – Jajajaja.

Una ruidosa carcajada se me escapa al recordar esos momentos y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mi esposa comience a apurarme.

\- Terry, ¿ya encontraste los arreglos?

\- Ya casi…

Casi dos semanas más tarde arribamos a Nueva York, pero lo que yo ignoraba, es que aún faltaba un largo camino hacia "El hogar de Pony".

Me sentí realmente aliviado cuando hicimos esa parada en Chicago, lugar donde bajaron el inventor, el elegante y la tímida, así como los odiosos hermanos Leagan; y a partir de ese momento el resto del trayecto se me hizo mucho más placentero.

Yo me quedé completamente maravillado al llegar a nuestro destino, el cual resultó mucho más hermoso de lo que hubiera soñado. Candy no perdió el tiempo y junto con "sus niños", me mostró cada rincón de esas majestuosas montañas. Todos se portaron muy amables conmigo, tanto, que llegué a sentirme un poco incómodo; pero mi pecosa se encargó de infundirme confianza, como siempre.

Al día siguiente, mientras sus madres preparaban todo para la cena de Noche Buena, yo me sentí en la necesidad de hacer algo especial para mi pequeña atolondrada. Mi primera opción fue recitarle unos cuantos versos de amor, pero llegué a la conclusión de que eso era algo demasiado Shakesperiano; regalarle un abrigo no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades, ya que no parecía haber ninguna tienda alrededor. ¿Una tarjeta? Demasiado ordinario; ¿Un beso? Demasiado riesgoso… Y justo cuando estaba por darme por vencido, escuché la voz angelical de uno de los niños, la cual me dio la idea perfecta.

Mi plan era bastante simple, esa noche yo dejaría caer una hoja de muérdago sobre nosotros y ella tendría que darme un beso como recompensa, cuando eso sucediera, yo les enviaría una señal a los niños para que comenzaran a cantar un villancico y yo aprovecharía la ocasión para abrazar a Candy y pedirle que fuera mi novia.

El plan era a prueba de tontos y nada podría salir mal. O eso pensaba yo.

Fue así que después de la cena, le pedí a Candy que me acompañara a la colina de Pony y una vez que estuvimos ahí, le insistí en que subiéramos al padre árbol para contemplar las estrellas.

Con lo que yo no contaba, es que las ramas iban a estar muy resbaladizas debido a la humedad cristalizada y al momento de intentar caminar sobre ellas, terminé cayendo al suelo. Por si eso fuera poco, Candy quedó sujeta de la rama con una sola de sus manos, en un intento por ayudarme.

Al ver el peligro que mi amada corría, me levanté rápidamente del suelo y corrí debajo de ella, tratando de atraparla.

\- ¡No voltees hacia arriba, mirón! – Exclamó ella, molesta.

\- No puedo ayudarte si no veo donde vas a caer.

\- Ingéniatelas – Sentenció, haciendo mucho más difícil mi tarea.

Luego de algunos segundos de tensión, un grito me hizo saber que ella ya se había soltado del árbol y como si fuera un malabarista, logré cacharla en el aire; pero su peso, sumado a la velocidad de su caída, hicieron que los dos termináramos en el suelo, riendo.

En ese instante, los niños comenzaron a cantar la canción que les había enseñado unas horas atrás, acrecentando mi risa.

\- Feliz Navidad – Le dije, al darme cuenta de que mi brillante idea había sido un reverendo fracaso. Y como si fuera un regalo divino, aquella hoja de muérdago cayó sobre mi cabeza.

\- Muérdago – Murmuró Candy, tomando la planta entre sus dedos y yo aclaré la garganta en espera de mi premio.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato y de improvisto unió sus labios con los míos, haciéndome sentir la mayor de las dichas.

\- Feliz navidad, Terry – Expresó, envolviendo sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y después de ese abrazo, poco me importó que mi trasero estuviera adolorido por la caída o que mis piernas estuvieran congelándose por la nieve.

Lo único que importaba, era que ella y yo estábamos juntos.

\- Amor, ¿qué es lo que haces ahí sentado? Angie está esperando a que le lleves la estrella – Me reclama Candy, al entrar al ático.

\- Estaba recordando viejos tiempos – Le respondo, mostrándole la hoja seca que aprisiono entre mis dedos.

\- ¡Oh, muérdago!

\- Sí, y ya sabes lo que eso significa – Le digo, moviendo mis cejas.

Mi dulce pecosa me sonríe y luego se acerca a mí para darme el más tierno de los besos. Beso que me recuerda, la primera navidad feliz que tuve en mi vida.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 **Hola chicss, esta es una pequeña aportación que hago para "Las posadas Terrytanas", espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Habia quedado de publicar el 24, pero se adelanto la fecha, jejeje (Sorry)**

 **Que tengan una linda noche.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
